


ACT II

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: Hangyul only think that how could a human being as perfect as Seungyoun want to sacrifice his beauty just to be with him?...actor Lee Hangyul x stuntman Cho Seungyoun
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	ACT II

**Author's Note:**

> hi, fivemateseven here!
> 
> since I don't use tags and warnings from archive, so here you go. please read with cautions!
> 
> Trigger Warning: trust issue
> 
> Tags: versatile, some of explicit description of sex scene, contained profanities, contained implicit description of fight scene, contained harsh words

All things that concern Seungyoun, Hangyul will always be the first one to know and understand. No one knows and understands Hangyul better than Seungyoun - And vice versa. The two of them have been in a relationship yet for nearly a decade, which will be even on the 22nd of this month.

But to know and to understand always need the process of receiving, right?

-

“Ready? ACTION!”

In the script Seungyoun read earlier, he had to fight one on one with his co-star who was required to carry a piece of wood that was thick enough, while Seungyoun only had his bare hands. Seungyoun is known as great fighter and he is mastering many martial arts techniques, also he is smart in using various tricks so that he does not easily get injured when doing acting - including when he only has his bare hands, just like now.

At first everything went smoothly according to what the director wanted; that Seungyoun who led the fight, and the next scene was Seungyoun who had to pretend to give in for a while, before Seungyoun would also win hands down, at the end.

But fate said differently. When whether on purpose or not, the co-star hit Seungyoun's shin bone so hard that he immediately collapsed,

“CUT! You! Can you be a stuntman or not?! Dammit! Why did you hit the co-star! Can you compensate if your friend is injured, huh?! Dammit!”

The director looks furious at the act of co-star Seungyoun, and orders the medical to do first aid immediately.

“How? Is it bad?”, asked the director.

“Not really, it can still go on, but at least 6 hours of total rest, boss ... how about it?”, said one of the medical team after spraying ethyl chlorine around the shin area of Seungyoun's right leg.

“Son of a bitch! time is money! argh!!!! Alright here we go. Hangyul gonna first do the next scene. How about that, Gyul, is it okay for you?”, asked the director to the main-actor, who staying at the filming area in his free time for God knows reason. 

Seungyoun, who is still being treated by medical, casted his eyes on Hangyul - who clearly seemed holding back his anger as well as the desire to immediately escape Seungyoun to the best hospital in the town.

The pair of eyes met and Hangyul could catch the meaning of his lover's gaze; that Seungyoun is fine and Hangyul do not have to worry too much, and Hangyul also has to be able to be professional - This time too.

“Gyul? Is it okay? sorry that I disturbing your free time, really sorry”, beg the director.

“It's okay, director. But give me ten minutes to get ready, okay? and please move the stuntman to my waiting room”

"What? Are you serious? Is it okay?”

“Yes? Do we have another comfortable room besides my waiting room, director?”

“N-no ... but I was just going to take him to an ambulance”

“Well ... it's up to you, Sir, I just offered it ... but better to not beg off. However, I'll change clothes first”

-

“E-excuse me, Mr. Lee ... can we come in?”, said one of the medical team who was seen carrying Seungyoun with his other friend.

“Oh sure, just go in. I'll be finished in a minute ... oh anyway Yohan, I forgot where my rolex is ... can you please find it at the location?”

“LEE HANGYUL?! How come you forget that expensive watch which worth it with my soul and my body?! OMG! I'll look for it a minute!”, just Yohan - Hangyul's manager and personal assistant - being overreacted and babbled excessively, then ran to the filming location in the next building.

Yohan was followed by one of the medical team who rushed out of the room, about to take other medical equipment for Seungyoun's treatment.

"Um … s-sorry, but could you please help me?”, asked Hangyul to the medical team.

"S-sure Mr. Lee, may I help you?”, answered the medical with a bit trembling voice to Hangyul - the handsome yet most wanted actor.

Who wouldn't be nervous if there was a handsome yet talented actor in front of you? Also, he is liked by many people because of his like mother Teresa's character and attitude. And most important thing was that he is single - According to rumors, at least.

“Um … can you please ask for a bottle of water to the pantry at the end of the hall? If I ask for it by myself, the workers will be scolded by the producer. But if only Mr.Cho is alright to be left by you-”

“O-oh s-sure Mr.Lee! Wait a moment. Mr. Cho, sorry I will go to the pantry in a minute while we waiting for my friend and I hope my friend will come back soon. Is it okay?”, asked the medical politely – Which Seungyoun answered only with a nod and warm smile.

Finally, Hangyul had time alone with his love. Without wasting any time, Hangyul immediately approached Seungyoun who was half lying on the bed, which used to be Hangyul's sleeping mat when waiting for the next scene. 

Hangyul kissed Seungyoun on the forehead, fondly. Silently praying to be given healing for his lover to God. Meanwhile, the one who are given affection accepting the act of his lover. Immediately there is a sense of comfort and security in Seungyoun’s soul - like being healed, so quickly. 

Slowly Hangyul ended the kiss with his eyes yet still closed, as if they were open, his sanity would abruptly disappear in that very second and then approached his boyfriend's co-star and beat him up so that the person got a reply in kind with what Seungyoun experienced during the process of filming.

“I'm sorry, honey ... I'm sorry ...”, said Hangyul with shaking voice which clearly shows his anger as well as immense sadness that cannot be covered, despite trying to hold all his emotions. 

Seungyoun's chest ached when he heard it.

“Baby, how many times have I said? this is all not your fault, baby…”

“We can stop, honey. I don't want you to be like this anymore”, said Hangyul in a softest voice then kissing Seungyoun's fingers one by one, which were far from smooth, because there were lots of scars and some plasters still covering the wound that Seungyoun got from the process of filming, three days ago.

‘’And throw away all your dream? My dream? Our dream?”

Two pair of eyes met again - Scratching the pain and disappointment that seems to have become part of one of the dynamics in their relationship that has existed for almost a decade.

“Baby…”, the call from his lover sounded softer than the previous sentence which managed to tear Hangyul's heart a bit.

“We've been talking about this a lot, right? You trust me, right? You believe that I'm not weak? I've been through some worse than this and I'm still alive. We are still together.”

Hangyul had no time to answer all of Seungyoun's words cause both of them now hearing footsteps outside the room.

“We still need to talk at home later,” said Hangyul final, before the two of them neutralized their mimics and gestures. Hangyul stood facing the mirror again - Getting ready.

“Gyul! here your rolex! It was in your seat at the location! Luckily no one took it! What’s wrong with you this time for being such careless like crazy?! I'm shocked! But alright, are you ready for filming? Sir, the director has been waiting for you!”

-

Filming was still about two weeks away before being finished, but the director gave the actors and the stuntman two days off, before they going to filming again in a different location.

During free time, Seungyoun and Hangyul doing just to spend time together at their home - Turning off their cellphones, especially Hangyul, so that no one interrupts their quality time.

But when Seungyoun and Hangyul having quality time, they often argue about the same damn thing. Cause until now, both of them still have difficulty to come over their issue.

“is your leg still hurt?", asked Hangyul softly to his lover, who is now hugging him tightly under their favorite gray blanket.

“Sometimes… if my leg accidentally bumped”

“Right? ... Younie ... let's end this?”

The hug slowly loosens up as Seungyoun tries to look at Hangyul's face, which now looks so cute in his eyes. But Seungyoun also knows that his lover is serious about what he says.

“How many times do I have to say? this is my dream, Gyulie. Your dream. Our dream, right?”

“But I can't bear to see you got wounds here and there after filming, Younie…”

“That's the consequence of being a stuntman, baby...”

“No. I don’t want it. I don't want you to be covered in wounds and defects like this!”

“am I defective?”

“I-mean… injured”

Seems like Hangyul's diction this time sounded really wrong - not only in Seungyoun’s ears, but also in his heart.

“You mean, you can no longer accept imperfect in me and my body?!”, Seungyoun let the anger dominated his sanity.

As Hangyul was about to reply, but not even a second was given by Seungyoun, who now somehow sat down, while Hangyul was still lying down.

“You mean, you can't accept my lips which are often torn and you can't kiss me freely? Is that so? Or are you disgusted that some of my teeth are missing? Or you don't like it because I was almost impotent? Is that so?!”

Seungyoun's voice got higher at the end of each sentence which successfully made Hangyul's eyes flooded with tears.

"H-honey ...", said Hangyul in a trembling tone as he sat down and tried to slowly touch Seungyoun's face with his fingers.

“Dont touch me, if you won’t!”

“Why do you think so? I've never thought that far. I've never been disgusted.”

“Really? Then, prove me wrong.”

In an instant Seungyoun scooped Hangyul softly and kiss the younger fondly, eventhough second ago they been fighting - Because after all, for Seungyoun, Hangyul is the most precious treasure in his life.

Seungyoun kissed Hangyul’s thin lips slowly yet fondly without involving a wrestling of the tongue, but it was enough for Hangyul to let a soft moan - Made Seungyoun not wanted to stop.

With the lips still jointed, Seungyoun's hand yet touched Hangyul's chest - Which the nipples are now perfectly tightened, even though it was only stimulated by a kiss. – and without thinking, Seungyoun played Hangyul's aerola alternately whilst squeezed Hangyul's muscular chest sensually, which of course resulted in a lot of stifled moans from the younger ones.

Hangyul realized that he has no right to ask for more - At least for now. He let alone take over the current dominance, even though they are used to it, but this time seemed different. Hangyul could only surrender to Seungyoun and his dominance, as well as all emotions that his lover wants to convey to him. Hangyul accepted all of it, without buts. 

The more restrained moan was heard by Seungyoun, the more licks he gave in every act of tasting the younger’s sweetness. Seungyoun increasingly adept his fingers twisted those wet nipples, which automatically gave tension to a buddy down there. 

“Gyulie, can I?”

“Yes, please do me. Show me. I'll prove you wrong, honey.”

So, with one steady movement, Seungyoun embraced Hangyul, positioned him on his back, then gave a kiss from the top of his head, to his forehead, to his closed eyes, to his nose and ...

“H-honey, our condoms are out of stock-”

“Then we stop right here right now?”

“No. I trust you.”

“So do I.”

Then the lips jointed, again. This time even more steamy than before.

Hangyul could still moan sensually when Seungyoun treated him very carefully and very fondly - Just like when Seungyoun’s fingers were busy rubbing his buddy sensually from outside his fabric, or when Hangyul's pants finally came off and Seungyoun slowly put his middle finger which already lubricated into his anal,

but some tears slowly fell down as Hangyul felt that Seungyoun's left molar was now only a gum, adding to the list of absences for the perfect line of his lover's teeth.

Hangyul can't hold back his tears. 

No. Of course it was not because he felt disgusted by it.

Hangyul only think that how could a human being as perfect as Seungyoun want to sacrifice his beauty just to be with him? Even though he himself always felt that he is not that precious to be treated like this. – Like what Seungyoun did and keep doing to him. The love.

Seungyoun knew, Hangyul was crying.

Seungyoun knew that the tears weren't because of what he said before (as they argued). It was just that Seungyoun wanted to see and show something.

Hangyul's tears became really unstoppable as Seungyoun's thrust hit his sweet spot, which resulted in his reflex hand to squeeze Seungyoun's back that was getting far from flawless. 

Hangyul could feel there is an elongated cut wound that hasn't completely dried there.

Hangyul couldn't.

Hangyul couldn't continue to act as if he understood and accepted it, even though his heart said something different.

“See? You're crying. You feel bad for me?”, Seungyoun stopped moving his hips at once.

Hangyul could only shake his head weakly because for God's sake, Hangyul just couldn't.

“You prove me right.”, said Seungyoun - unlinked the two of them, tried to out from the bed, turn his back to his lover.

“Why it sounds like the blame is on me?”, Hangyul screamed desperately.

“Cause after all this time I gave you the best part of me, but now, as I gave you the worst part of me, you are crying! You can’t accept me – the flaws in me, right?”, replied Seungyoun in higher tone.

“Why the hell you think that way? Did you ever think even once that I just won’t see you get hurt like this just ONLY to be with me? Who actually not that precious?”

Then Seungyoun immediately turned around,

“You ARE that precious to me Lee Hangyul!”

“Then why the fuck you tried me?” – This time, the voice getting lower and softer than before. Hangyul just couldn’t believe of what’s happening.

Hangyul’s last question successfully made Seungyoun froze.

Seungyoun just realized that his act was not right way to convince Hangyul and himself to accept and overcome their issue.

“N-no baby ... I won’t lose you, please. I am sorry, baby…”

Hangyul cried even more as he saw Seungyoun shedding tears, while trying to slowly embrace him again.

Both of them sobbed for a while, shedding all the emotions that had been pent up within each other.

“You won’t lose me, honey. Cause I won’t lose you.”

“I’m sorry baby… I really am. I’m sorry for being stupid”

“I just feel that your sacrifice is too big for our dream. I can't. I can't see the most precious person to me is hurt and sacrificed too much. I can't, honey.”

Sound of crying echoed even more, Hangyul’s tears pouring down Seungyoun's bare shoulders.

“So please, I beg you. Let me end my career. Our career. Okay? What's the point of me being a famous actor if you are like this? I can't. Please.”

“But baby… being a stuntman is my dream. I didn't do this completely just because of you. I also have a big part in my desire and decision to have a career like this, baby.”

“But I can’t. Please I can't see you being hurt like this anymore. Let’s end this. Let’s build another dream, where we both have the same portion of sacrifice. Can we?”

“Baby, don’t you know, how it feels like one of your biggest dreams finally come true? As the results of your own hard work? It feels amazing that finally I can become a stuntman for my own boyfriend. I can't just end this now, baby.”

“Promise me this film would be the last for us, please?”

Still in tears, Hangyul looked into Seungyoun’s eyes seriously, then held out his little finger, for a pinky promise.

“Will that make you happy, baby?”

“Of course. I'm already more than happy to be part of your life. I couldn’t ask for more and don’t want to either.”

Seungyoun linked his pinky to Hangyul's, then jointed their lips into a kiss - as a form of affirmation of the deep affection for the younger. FOR THEIR LOVE. 

Until without realized that now Seungyoun lied down under the confinement of the younger. Seungyoun dominance was taken over - And that wasn't a problem for him. In fact, Seungyoun is grateful because his Hangyul really loves him and it could be felt from how gentle Hangyul currently treating him.

“Shall we?”, Hangyul asked as his lubricated middle finger was ready to enter Seungyoun's anal.

“Yeah. Let’s finish what we started. In both ways?”

“In both ways.”

“Like always?”

“Like always.”

\---  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i will be happy if you all can give me kudos after reading my works ❤


End file.
